Surprises
by theSpencerCavanaugh
Summary: 1st fanfiction ever, so hopefully it's good. This story is about Spencer and Toby. She is eighteen and he is nineteen. Takes place after -A. And Toby was never -A (I still don't accept the fact that he was -A.)
1. Chapter 1

"Can I please take this stupid blindfold off now?" Spencer asked, while Toby led her to this mysterious place.

"No, Spencer. Just wait a second," Toby replied, trying to surprise the love of his life. "We're almost there."

"Uhh, can you hurry up already?" Spencer complained, while stepping on ground that made her feet sink in.."What is this? Is...is that sand?"

"Take your blindfold off and you'll see," was all Toby said as he but a blanket down on what Spencer correctly guesses was sand.

"Finally!" Spencer cheered a little as she uncovered her eyes. "Where ar...?" She had no words for the scene in front of her.

It was a picnic on the beach, with the sun shining right above them, signaling it was about noon. The beach was empty; very surprising since it was a nice spring day in May. Not one single cloud was in the sky, just the bright blue sky that matched Toby's bright blue eyes.

The sound of waves on the shore masked the silence that filled the air. This silence was a comfortable silence though; one that this couple shared many times before.

"Toby...it's...it's..." Spencer stuttered.

"Do you like it?" Toby questioned, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, it's...On breathtaking," Spencer declared, once she decided she found a word that came close enough to describing the scene in front of her.

Toby sighed once she said that, "That's what I was hoping you would say!"

"You know what they say about hope, Toby, it breeds eternal misery," Spencer retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, Spence. I don't have to agree with that. Let's just enjoy the day. Eat our picnic, and enjoy the day.

"OK, but one question first: why today?" Spencer questioned.

"It's our 18 month anniversary! Duh!"

"Awe, I love you, Toby! Now let's eat, I'm starved!

They enjoyed their picnic at the beach, which consisted of tuna salad sandwiches and lemonade.

"How did you know I liked tuna salad sandwiches?" Spencer questioned when she saw what was in the picnic basket.

"I believe you told me once, Toby said, thinking about the day she told him about her running away.

"Yeah, and that was like what? A year ago?" Spence said amazed he would remember that conversation.

"Yup, now eat up Ms. Hastings. I have something I need to do."

After finishing their meal, the lovely couple laid in the sand for over an hour until Toby broke the silence, by picking Spencer up from the sand.

"Ahhh! Put me down!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Never!" Toby shouted back, bringing her closer to the water.

Spencer noticed what he was doing and immediately said "Toby, no. Don't you dare!"

"To late," Toby yelled as he dropped her into the freezing cold water.

When Spencer finally came out of the water, she was furious.

"Toby Cavanaugh! I cannot believe you did that!" Spencer exclaimed.

The two lovebirds fought in the blue water until their skin looked like prunes.

On the drive back home Spencer broke the comfortable silence.

"Thank you Toby, I love you. And happy 18 month anniversary.

"I love you too, Spence," Toby replied, and those were the only words said on their way back to their regular, everyday lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Movies

**Authors note: I noticed that last chapter I said that it was June, but that was a mistake. So it is now May. Also, thanks for taking your time to read this fic! It means a lot! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

"Spencer! Are you home?" Toby yelled as he entered the Hastings household at eight in the morning. He made sure nobody else was home except for Spencer, since the other Hastings weren't exactly welcoming.

"Hey, Tobes," Spencer said, mid-yawn, on her way down the stairs.

"Have you been sleeping this whole time?" Toby asked, clearly shocked.

"Duh, Toby. It's the SUMMER!"

"Yeah, so I've noticed. Anyways...I brought over two movies, ok? Your options are: Finding Nemo or The Lion King. Which movie do you chose?"

"I don't know," Spencer replied, what are they about?

Toby looked at her in disbelief for well over a minute. When he could finally find his voice, he said, "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"I don't know. What do you think I'm telling you?"

"That you, Ms. Spencer Hastings, have never seen a Disney movie in your life."

Spencer looked at him puzzled. "Wait, Disney? As in Walt Disney? If so, than nope, I have never seen a Disney movie"

Toby's jaw dropped at that statement. "Well, we have a lot of movies to watch."

* * *

Toby found as many of the best Disney movies he could find, for Spencer to watch, also including some Pixar movies he figured she had never watched. He chose movies from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves _to _Wreck-It Ralph _to _Toy Story._

Spencer and Toby made their way to Spencer's bed, with the laptop exactly in between them to watch the movies. Once they were all set, Toby had to pick a movie. This movie had to be perfect, it would be her first impression of a Disney movie. After contemplating this, Toby just decided to play a random movie.

The first Disney movie Spencer would ever watch is _Finding Nemo._

* * *

After watching Disney movies the whole day, the pair got through about seven movies, only stopping to take a lunch break. It was just about to turn eight o'clock pm when they were watching _Toy Story 3_. This was their last movie of the day, and Spencer was pretty sure this movie was going to ruin her whole day.

Spencer stared at the laptop screen with her big, brown, worried eyes as all of Andy's most important toys were about to be burned to death.

"No," Spencer whispered, "They can't die, Toby!"

Toby stayed silent, knowing that if he said something, he could ruin the movie for her. Spencer continued to stare at the screen, not believing what was happening.

All of a sudden a huge claw comes down and saves Andy's toys. They were saved, they weren't going to die. Spencer was relieved to see that all the toys were safe and sound.

As the movie came to an end, Spencer was smiling from ear to ear. She and Toby looked at each other at the same time, when the end credits started rolling in.

Spencer had finally lived. She had seen a Disney movie, seven to be exact.

"So how did you like it?" Toby asked.

"They were fantastic, Toby. Thank you. I love you for doing this for me"

Spencer then reached her hands out and cupped Toby's face, feeling his defined jaw line. As her lips met his, Toby pulled her on top of himself. Their lips moved quickly with each other. The only reason they separated was to catch their breath. Once separated, the pair were both panting, but quickly collided with each other again. They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them heard the door open downstairs.

Veronica Hastings entered her house and went upstairs to tell Spencer important news. She opened her daughter's bedroom door, while saying, "Spencer, I need to te-," her words were cut short when she saw a disheveled Spencer and Toby on the bed.

"Oh, hello Toby," Veronica said, clearly pondering what the two were doing in her room. Sure, they were dating, but the Hasting's just thought it was a phase Spencer was going through. "Well, um, Spencer, I have something to tell you."

"Oh, ok. Toby was just leaving," Spencer said, disappointed that her mom ruined an amazing moment.

"Goodbye Spencer. Goodbye Mrs. Hastings." Toby said quickly. He knew that the Hastings weren't to pleased that he was dating Spencer.

"Bye Toby," Spencer whispered, wishing Toby could stay longer. Her mother always seemed to have the worst timing.

Toby walked out of the room, went downstairs, and let himself out of the Hastings residence.

"What did you need to tell me?" Spencer asked her mother as Toby left.

"Oh yes. Your father and I are going on a business trip next weekend, so you'll be home alone." Veronica started to walk out the room, but she turned around and said, "And we'd really appreciate it if you didn't have Toby come over, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Spencer promised.

But some promises are meant to be broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This chapter is rated M. Please make sure you're of age when you read this chapter. Thank you for reading. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Friday:

Spencer's parents finally left for their business trip at four in the afternoon. Ever since Melissa moved away, Spencer had always gotten the whole house to herself when her parents go away.

The second her parents left Spencer got out her phone and texted her wonderful boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh.

_Hey, Toby! Can you come over?_

He responded right away.

_Sure, I just got off work. I'll be there soon. _

Spencer was pleased with that, but she just wasn't sure how long she could wait for him.

Before Toby came, Spencer made sure she was ready. She put on a nice button up blouse and jeans. She redid her make up and then sprayed herself with Toby's favorite perfume.

Spencer just finished getting ready when she heard Toby open the unlocked door. Spencer then sat on her bed and began reading her and Toby's favorite book:_The Catcher in the Rye._ Toby proceeded to go up the stairs. When he reached Spencer's room he got on her bed with her.

Spencer loved the way Toby always looked at her. His baby blue eyes stared at her, full of love, and that is exactly how he looked at her while reading, at that moment.

Spencer looked up into Toby's eyes, and then his full lips. She leaned up and gently placed her lips on his. He responded right away with his lips, moving them with hers.

When their lips broke apart to catch their breath, Toby asked, "So, why did you ask me to come over?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Spencer responded.

"I've learned that you never do anything without a reas-" His sentence was quickly interrupted as Spencer crashed her lips with his.

Toby was pleased with that "answer" and intensified the kiss. Spencer pulled Toby on top of her and started lifting his shirt up. When Toby noticed this, he broke apart their kiss and whispered "Are you sure?"

Spencer's immediate response was "Yes." She figured that with no parents around, why not take their relationship to the next level.

She continued lifting up his shirt until it was completely off and on the ground. Toby then unbuttoned her blue blouse and slid it off of her arms, that joined Toby's shirt on the ground.

Toby reached to unhook Spencer's bra. Spencer laughed when Toby, being a true boy, couldn't unhook her bra. She reached back and took it off herself.

She wasn't fully exposed, but it was enough for Toby. He touched her in just the right place, which made Spencer moan. Toby leaned his head down and kissed her.

Spencer got Toby's message in that kiss. He was telling her how beautiful she was, and how amazing she was.

Spencer knew it was her turn next, so she reached for Toby's belt. She started taking it off and then she felt...it. She remembered her friend, Hanna, once saying she gave a boy a boner, but Spencer could never say she had until now.

Spencer helped Toby get his pants off, so all that was left was his boxers. He then hurriedly unbuttoned Spencer's pants, and slid them right off of her.

Toby could feel Spencer become warm beneath him. Toby took off his last article of clothing, so that he was fully exposed to her.

Spencer took a moment to stare at him. The part of him that she had never seen until now. While paused, Toby asked once again, "Spencer, are you sure?" He didn't want to feel like he was pressuring her in any way. Toby knew a girl's first time was very important, and he wanted her to br ready.

"Yes, Toby. I'm sure," Spencer whispered. With that Toby took off one last piece of clothing that had once covered the most sacred place on her body.

Toby took a second to admire her bare skin beneath his. "You're beautiful," he said.

With that, Spencer blushed beneath him. She had never felt beautiful until Toby walked into her life, and still, no matter how many times he said it, she never fully believed him.

Toby moved himself so he was touching her sweet spot, and a moan escaped her mouth. Toby gave her a breathtaking kiss and then, finally, Toby pushed into her, so they were skin against skin. They were finally connected in love.

* * *

By the time they woke up Saturday morning, they had made love more than once. Spencer woke up extremely sore, and now understood why Hanna was always saying how sore she was.

Spencer looked to her side and was about to give Toby a kiss, when she realized he wasn't there. Then the smell of coffee filled her nose, and she knew where he was at. He was in the kitchen.

Once Spencer gathered up enough strength, she got out of bed and walking down the stairs. There he was, making her breakfast. Toby looked up when he sensed the presence of another person in the room.

"I was gonna give you breakfast in bed, but since you're down here, wanna join me?" Toby asked.

"Sure," Spencer said still taking in the scene before her. He was such a gentleman, so sweet and kind, and always doing nice things.

Together they sat, eating the pancakes and eggs Toby perfectly cooked. Neither of them said a word, because with Spencer and Toby, saying nothing was enough.

* * *

**So here's another chapter! just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I don't update often. with the holidays coming in, I'm going to be pretty busy. Also Happy late Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it.**

**So, anyways I hope you like this chapter. And please review! Reviews make me happy! (:**


End file.
